Imaging of a large field of view (also known as angle of view) available at the same time instant is needed for a wide variety of applications. For example, a wide field of view (FOV) is often used in optical systems that provide viewing for a user, such as augmented reality systems. In augmented reality systems the FOV may be too wide to be seen all at the same time instant by a user, so that the user may have to turn their eyes to see all of the image. However, a wide field of view at the same time instant may be difficult to achieve with a single optical element (e.g., a lens).